


Dry

by Innocent Culprit (JoJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/Innocent%20Culprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't sleep without Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry

**Author's Note:**

> written to the prompt: dry
> 
> and with no intent other than what's on the page

“Eww,” says Sam, “Your mouth is wet.”

John tuts. “Just go to sleep, Sammy.”

“Is Dean back?”

“Not yet.”

“Want Dean. Can’t sleep. Want Dean.”

“Go to sleep, I said,” and the door bangs.

Sam kicks himself into a frenzy of tangled limbs and sheets.

“You’re all upside down, Sammy,” a voice whispers in the night. Dean’s face is like a moon above him, and his eyes glitter like stars.  
Sam curls and lets Dean curl around him.

“Keep your bony ass still,” Dean breathes and a warm, dry kiss lands like a butterfly on the nape of Sam’s neck.


End file.
